Everything Changes
by BloodyImperfections.x
Summary: Rin a 17 year old girl, attending the Shikon Academy of performing and professional arts. An out-cast because of her shy demeanour what happens when a gorgeous foreign student named Sesshomaru takes her as his life long mate? rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A BloodyImperfections.x Story.

Sesshomaru and Rin/ SessxRin Rated M for later chapters.

***** DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA NOR DO I OWN ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH INUYASHA *****

**Everything Changes.**

* * *

><p>Chapter one: Same old, same old.<p>

RING! RIING! RIIIIING! The deafening sounds of the alarm clock had rung heavily within the air, causing poor Rin to shoot up from her sleeping slumber and hit the snooze button of her alarm clock. An agitated groan departed from her lips as her deep chocolate brown eyes fixated themselves upon her annoying alarm clock that read 6:01AM.

"If sleep is so important then why does school start so damn early! "

Was Rin's only response to the time, before she tossed the covers off of her and swung her legs off the bed to have the bottom of her feet settle upon the cool hard wood flooring of her bedroom. An instant chill had rocketed up her spine at the sudden cold intrusion of the flooring touching her feet, taking in a deep breath she proceeded to walk over to the bathroom that was just down the hall. Walking in a slow pace Rin turned into the bathroom. Noticing that sleep was still evident in her eyes as she gazed at herself in the mirror, chuckling lightly as she saw that her hair was a tangled mess. She would take a brush to it,

"But what use would it be if I am going to be hoping in the shower in a few? "

Was what Rin thought while closing and locking the bathroom door behind her. Stripping down to her birthday suit, Rin made her way to the shower and turned on the water to luke warm before jumping in the shower. The water that sprinkled over her body, made it seem like the shower was washing away her sleepiness. After washing her body and hair, she'd turn off the water drying herself off with a towel. Once she was dry she began to change into her clothing that she set in the bathroom the night before.

" Good thing I always get my things ready before hand or else I would take hours upon hours getting dressed. Or picking out clothes for that matter "

The shower was just the refreshment that Rin needed to bring her back to her ol' happy self as she bounced her way back to the bedroom to apply some eyeliner and lip gloss.

" Last year of being in high school... Grade 12 here I come! "

Before her anything else came to mind, Rins bestfriend Kagome barged into her room wearing a grey pencil skirt with a flowy pinkish white blouse on top accostumed with black flats.

" RIN HURRY UP! I HAVE BEEN WAITING OUTSIDE FOR THE PAST 20 MINUTES AND YOU STILL HAVE TO DO YOUR HAIR! WE ARE GOING TO BE LA- "

Kagome was cut off mid-sentenced as Rin held her tiny hands over Kagome's mouth to hush her yelling because her parents were still asleep.

'" You poo-head. Mama and papa are still asleep.. Quit yelling or you will wake them and it is only 7:30 "

With a heavy sign Rin pulled away from Kagome as she went back to brushing the knots out of her long brown tresses. Humming softly to herself to a song that had been stuck in her head for the past few days.

" Whoops.. I thought your parents were already gone and off too work and if I might add you look amazing today! "

Kagome stated as she eyed up Rin's beautiful new outfit, that was made up of a mid thigh length black white sun dress. That held a heart shape starpless neck line that hugged her torso in all the right places and the lower half of her dress was cutely flowly. With that Rin wore a black leather jacket to "Oomph" the out fit up a tad with along with her black studded ballet flats.

" Heh.. Why thank you Kagome. Well, I am all finished and it is nearly 8.. We better get going before we end up being late on our first day back to school."

" I am with you on that one Rin, besides this year we are finally seniors, oh I hope there are cute boys there. "

Both girls giggled happily as they thought about the many new boys whom had transferred from different schools to go to Shikon Academy, the best performing and professional arts school since Julliard. With one more quick glance at her self in the mirror, Rin's pink glossed lips aroused into a gentle smile as she grabbed for her over the shoulder school bag and along with Kagome head out the door.

" It's a nice day out, huh? " Rin asked as she looked at the random flock of birds going by.

"Why yes, it is and I am thankful that it is.. Nothing like a warm end of summer day to start off the new year, wouldn't you agree?" Kagome spoke in a nearly to cheerful voice.

"Agreed, but I can't help but to shake this feeling that something interesting is going to happen today, Kagome.."

" Well it is our last year of being high school students at Shikon Academy, so hopefully ANYTHING interesting happens. Now quit looking like your scared of something that probably isn't going to happen and lets get going" Kagome said as she put the royal blue charger into drive and pulled out of Rin's drive way as they made their way to school.

* * *

><p>Authors note;<p>

This is my very very first every Fanfiction, so I would appreciate it if you would give me feed back on how I have done for my very first Fanfic starter.

Chapter two will follow very soon, and not to worry for those who are wondering where Sesshomaru is, he will make his appearance on the second chapter that I am now currently working on. It should be up within a few days, thank you.

Much love,

Xoxo-

Rhay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: A new day to an interesting year.**

* * *

><p>The drive to school was a tedious one at that, Kagome was going on about simple nothings that Rin pretended to be paying attention to, nodding her head every now and again. She didn't know what exactly it was, but she felt an inkling that something was in store for her today and she didn't like it one bit. She'd stare off into oblivion whilst everything around her faded, pondering intently on this simple feeling alone.<p>

_"Why can't I shake free of this feeling... "_

Rin thought over and over again. She was still caught up in her own head, barely noticing Kagome reaching over to poke her right index finger at Rin's face.

" Earth to Rin, earth to Rin! We're here, now get your big fanny out of my car so we can see what classes we have this term.. We better have classes together or so help I will go ballistic on these damned teachers! Demons or not, I will "

Kagome stated, as she got out of her car waiting on Rin to move as well before she locked the doors. Sighing heavily, Rin clicked off her seat belt, opening the car door to get herself out.

" We will have classes together, no worries Kagome. Now let us hurry and go meet Sango at the front office before she tans our hide for being late.. Again mind you, we don't need a repeat of last year "

They both paused and gazed at each other for a moment thinking about last year and how Sango gave them a huge lecture for being late on the first day of school. Smiling nervously Rin ran her left hand over her face, not wanting to hear another tedious lecture from Sango. Not a single word was exchanged as they walked towards the big red doors of Shikon Academy. Cars soon started to fill up the parking lot, and students were rushing to get inside. Rin and Kagome started to feel as if there were more students this year than last year. Leaning in towards Rin, Kagome whispered into her ear.

" Feel free to disagree with me, but is it just me or is there much more students this semester then last year? "

Rin nodded her head in response to Kagome's question as they pushed their way pass the red entrance doors. Both their jaws dropped open as they saw that the halls were literally drowning with new students at Shikon Academy. Races of both demons, humans and everything in between. In an instant Rin grabbed onto the back of Kagome's sweater, nudging her forward into the sea of people to make it to the front office. It took a little longer than expected to make it to there, but none the less Sango was waiting there in complete and utter boredom.

" Uh oh.. Sango looks pissed. You go in first Kagome "

After speaking loud enough for Kagome's ears only, with all her force Rin pushed her best friend into the dragons den. Waiting patiently outside of the room, Rin peaked her head in a minute or so after to see the two talking. Laughing softly, she'd walk into the office and wave towards Sango. Without any warning the much taller woman wrapped herself around Rin. Holding tightly in a bone crushing embrace.

" OH MY GOODNESS RIN! I MISSED YOU! I MISSED YOUR FACE! AND AND... Y-you look... Smaller? Did you shrink while I was away? "

Sango tilted her head to the right examining the much smaller looking Rin, who was beat red in the face as the other students whom were in the room chuckled walking out.

"Gee, nice to see you as well, Sango and no, you grew you doo doo head "

Rin was quick to respond as she hugged the other back before prying herself away from the embrace that nearly crushed the breath right out of her. Walking up behind Sango was Kagome holding two pieces of papers reading them over as she spoke in a heavy voice.

" So.. We all have Art 30 Advanced. But other than that we have no other classes together this year... We can always hang out in the mornings, at lunch and meet up at the end of the day. "

Handing Rin's schedule to her, Rin sighed deeply hoping that they would have had much more classes with each other. Reading over her own schedule Rin saw that her first class was English 30 Advanced room 607.

" My first class is on the 6th floor... ARE YOU KIDDING ME? "

Rin was saying as her two best friends pushed her out the door to start walking to their classes.

" 6th floor really? Jeeze Rin, Kagome and I's classes are on the main floor mostly. Other than Art which is on the 2nd floor during 3rd block. But hey... Look at it this way you can get exercise not that you need it. "

Sango stated reminding Rin that going all the way up to the sixth floor wasn't all that bad. Rin did nothing but nod in agreement as the trio went walking off to the court yard in the back where everyone usually hung out before and after classes. While walking they all giggled and talked about all the cute boys that would linger past them. They all gushed about how much more hotter the demon men were than the humans. But everything all came crashing down on them the moment they all stepped outside into the court yard and spotted a silver haired fellow. Nearly jaw dropping elegance radiated from him, walking in such a poised grace as the girls stared on.

"W-whose.. That? "

Sango managed to blurt out as she stared at the male whom's name was unbeknownst to her, Rin and Kagome just shrugged their shoulders in response oogling on with the rest of the females. His facade mirrored an angelic beauty that was forbidden to them, the crescent moon that was dead center of his forehead held a purplish tinge to it. On either side of his cheeks were two magenta strips that brought out the amber of his eyes. This stranger that had nearly every girl falling over for him was staring towards them.

" OMG! OMG! OMG! KAGOME.. R-RIN WHAT SO WE DO? HE IS STARING OVER HERE! AAAH, OMG OMG OKAY EVERYONE CALM DOWN AND AND... WELL.. DON'T ACT WEIRD! "

Sango went on about while Rin and Kagome shook their heads at her reaction. Lifting her chocolate brown eyes to gaze upon the mysterious male, Rin felt a sudden pull at her heart. She didn't know what it was exactly, but all that she knew was that all she wanted to do was jump into the male's strong arms. Having him around her made Rin feel protected and safe, a feeling that she had never felt before.. Not even with her father made her feel the warm protectiveness that washed over her. Sango and Kagome kept their eyes upon upon Rin and the strange male. Rin noticed that the male balled his hands into fists as he fought to tear his gaze away from her, and retreat back inside with his group of friends that were surrounded about him. He took one last glance towards her before he finally disappeared into the school and just at that moment the bell went off for classes to start.

" Well.. He is definitely not a human. But whatever that was between you and him Rin... It was weird. "

Kagome went on about, pondering what just happen just as Sango finally said something.

" Of course he wasn't human, didn't you see his markings Kagome? And I agree with her Rin. Whatever that stare down was, was pretty damn weird. I would stay clear of that demon. He looked like he wanted to devour you, and I ain't talking about the good kind of devouring either. "

Shaking her head at her bestfriends, Rin sauntered over to the door that led into their school. Wondering if she should tell them what she felt when she lost herself staring into those beautiful amber eyes of his. She needed to find out his name, and she needed to do it fast.

" I need to find out his name, and well.. I need to know why he was staring at me... "

Her voice trailed off into a timid whisper as she looked back at the two whom were only a few feet behind her. She wanted to find out why she felt like she did when she saw him. She needed to find out who he was. But alas, she didn't have no clue on how she would go about finding out his name.

" Just be careful Rin. You never know what kind of sick pervert he can be. Right Kags? "

Sango said as she nudged Kagome in the side with her elbow.

" OW! That hur-... Ahem, I mean.. Yes, what Sango said. You never know Rin.. But any ways I have to head to class. Be careful and text me. Bye! "

Kagome waved as she went running off down the hall, before disappearing into the hoard of students. Taking a step in front of her, Sango stared Rin dead in the face.

" Be careful around that guy, Rinny. You hear me... He could be some psycho or a stalker. You never know. Now with that said I will repeat it again. He may be easy on the eyes but don't fall for his good looks. Or else I am going to have to knock some sense into that pretty little head of yours. Now.. I must head off to class before my teacher has my head for being late on the first day. Bye! Have fun climbing up all those stairs! "

Chuckling in a mimicking manner Sango ran off as well, leaving Rin all by herself. Before she could even respond Sango was long gone and well out of her view. Noticing that she was alone in the hall the final bell went and Rin groaned in irritation knowing she was already late for her first class. For that moment only that strange feeling went away and she began her little journey up the six flights of stairs. Keeping a continuous pace of jogging up the stairs by the time she got to the fourth floor she was well out of breath and needed a break to caught her breath, she'd sit upon the stair case allowing her mind to wonder back to him. That strange male she felt something for.

_" Love at first sight... No, that doesn't exsist.. Does it? Ugh I hate thinking too much, things like this mess with my head! "_

She thought as she finally stood back up and restarted her stride up the stairs.

_"His eyes... Those gorgeous eyes. It was like he was looking right through me... Ack! Stop thinking of that Rin, I am better than this. I shouldn't let a boy get to me. AH! Sixth floor I am here at last!_ "

She'd say within her head finally reaching her destination as she darted straight for her class. Seeing room 607 she'd huff in relief entering the room to only have everyone stare at her. But she stood in place, her mouth open whilst she stared at only one person. The strange male from this morning was sitting front row, looking at her with a stoic expression. She couldn't believe this, he was in her class...

" Miss, do you happen to be Rin Usagi? If so please have a seat next to this young lad, Sesshomaru Takashi.. I am your English 30 Advanced teacher, Mr. Oda. Your about ten minutes and 39 seconds late Ms. Usagi. I do not tolerate unpunctuality Ms, so please make sure it does not happen again. Now sit class has already started. "

The teacher went on as he appointed Rin to the seat next to the strange man, no.. Next to Sesshomaru.

_" His name is Sesshomaru.. Killing perfection.. T-that is what that means.. Oh my goodness, who is this guy! "_

Rin was silently screaming as she apprehensively slid into the desk next to Sesshomaru whom was literally shooting daggers at her with his eyes.

_"Gee... If looks could kill, I would be dead twice over "_

She thought whilst sighing deeply, taking out her booklet and pencil she set her bag at her feet, accidentally knocking her pencil off the desk that rolled underneath Sesshomaru's desk.

_"... Really? Really pencil! You just HAD to go under his desk "_

Sighing deeply she laid her cranium upon the desk, thinking that this would have been a perfect day to just stay in bed. She whined in silence thinking constantly about how she should have just called in sick but was interrupted from her thoughts as Sesshomaru held out her pencil to her.

**"... Are you just going to stare at me, or are you going to take your pencil? "**

He spoke in a baritone voice, that was like thunder on Rin's ears whom had to shake her head in order to put her common sense back into place. She reached over and took ahold of the pencil, speaking in a timid voice.

" ..T-thank you. I – "

**"Don't allow it to happen again... "**

Rin was cut short of her sentence as Sesshomaru's deep voice over powered hers, going back to writing the assignment that was given. Rin just stared at him with a blank stare, blinking as she turned away and went to doing her own thing. Not even bothering to say anything more to him, for she had knew that her presence was unwanted. But still.. She will figure out why he was staring at her the way he was, just not today. But soon.. Rin wanted this to make sense. No she didn't want, she needed it to make sense or else it would constantly eat away at her until curiosity is satiated.

_"... I will figure you out... Sesshomaru Takashi... "_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Authors Note;**

**Okay! This Chapter is done and complete finally! I am sorry for keeping you waiting my lovely readers but I had some real life problems to deal with which left me unable to write unfortunately, BUT NEVER FEAR! SESSHOMARU IS FINALLY HERE! Although he hadn't made much of an appearance in this chapter, next Chapter is going to have a lot of.. Wait for it...**

**Wait for it...**

**Here it comes...**

**SESSHOMARU! :DD**

**So until next time, take care.**

**With love-**

**Rhay~**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter** Three: Still a stranger to me..**

* * *

><p>Days had passed and soon days turned into weeks and Rin hadn't seem to be making any progress in getting to know why Sesshomaru stared at her and acted the way he did. Sesshomaru all but ignored her most of the time and when the time ever arose that he would speak to her, he'd make a harsh comment or he normally would display his impatience for her. Though there were times when Sesshomaru would show an act of kindness to her, like opening the entrance doors for her unexpectedly, or lending her a pencil at random. Sometimes he would even compliment her, which was nice but it was also very rare. All of this merely confused Rin and she hated being confused, especially when it came to matters such as this. Kagome and Sango didn't understand why Rin was so intent on solving this mystery, but of course Rin knew that they wouldn't understand. They never understood her, but those two were her only friends. Rin's life wasn't all that perfect, in fact her life was far from it. Her parents drank alcohol on a regular basis and when they would get drunk they'd become abusive and result to hitting Rin whenever they thought she misbehaved. Overall she was a good girl, she always tried her best to be everyone's idea of perfect, and somewhere in the middle of it all she began to lose herself. Even with her friends, Rin felt like she couldn't be herself. Not to mention her supposed best friends never even knew about her other life. The life that she kept hidden behind closed doors, she hid the sadness that pained her behind fake smiles and laughs that she never usually meant. She hid her bruises underneath a heavy coat of foundation that never truly hid it well, but it hid the bruises enough to make it barely noticeable and even going through all of this she still managed to make it to school every day. Given that some days she would be late, but at least she made an effort to finish High School and leave from her personal hell. That was all she wanted, all she really wanted was to just be free from the abusive cage that held her for so long and even she knew that one day she will be free to go where ever she pleases. That day may not be soon, but Rin very well knew that it would happen one day. All she had to do was just keep up her hope and maybe, just maybe she can survive this.<p>

" The moon is full tonight... "

She'd say in a low voice as she tried her best to ignore the blaring music that pierced through the silence that came from down stairs. It was a Friday night, her father got his pay check today so of course she knew that her parents would be drinking downstairs in the kitchen as usual. Rin was happy that she made a small income to pay for whatever little she needed, helping out at the market place helped her get away from the house as well, so in many ways she was grateful for working there. Even though it might not be an ideal job, it still helped keep her grounded and it kept her grounded to reality occasionally.

" Even on a Friday night I am stuck at home doing homework, while my friends are out having a good time.. I wonder what Sesshomaru is doing.. Ugh! Why does he have to be a jerk and than a such a sweetie... He just makes everything so much more confusing than it needs to be! "

Rin groaned in irritation at all the mixed signals that Sesshomaru had been sending her over the past few weeks. Her homework was nearly finished, but she didn't feel all up for doing the rest of the assignment that was given.

" I guess I'll just finish my homework tomorrow night... "

She'd think whilst setting her homework aside to do for another day. Resting her weary head down against the down pillows she would allow her eyes to flutter shut as she slowly fell into her dream land.

" Your still a stranger to me... "

* * *

><p><strong>Sesshomaru's P.O.V<strong>

Week after week, and day after day, Sesshomaru was forced to sit next to a human girl in his Enlgish 30 Advanced class. He tried many a time asking Mr. Oda if he could possibly be seated else where, but just like Mr. Oda was he wouldn't listen no matter what Sesshomaru tried saying. A strict teacher if anything, but I guess he had his reasons. But Sesshomaru also had his reasons to want to move to another seat and the reason was her scent. That blasted scent that smelt of freshly sqeezed berries and sunlight. Her scent alone was enough to drive him insane, but he knew nothing would ever become of him and that.. That human. No, he was the all mighty Lord Sesshomaru and he was above all humans. Given that he had held a deep felt hatred for the weak human race, Sesshomaru had felt himself start to bend for a human girl. His inner demon had roared and stirred inside of him, begging in Sesshomaru's subconsciousness to take his intended life mate. It seemed that the great demon Lord was at constant war with himself, though some days he was just fine without her near him. He hated Rin for the way she made him feel, he held a hatred for her because of the way he wanted her.

**"Rin... A pathetic human is to be my intended? H-how could this even be! This isn't how it was suppose to happen, GODDAMNIT I knew that going to Shikon Academy was a horrible idea.. I should've listened to my gut feeling.. "**

He felt his anger heat up inside of him, his blood boiled in defiance for he fought his urge to give into the demands his Demon made. It was only natural for a demon to find his or her intended after a certain amount of time, but not once did Sesshomaru ever think to have found his and quiet frankly Sesshomaru didn't want a mate to weigh him down. He didn't want to care for no one but himself. Selfish Sesshomaru very well knew this, but he was to busy for a mate any ways..

_"You incoherent sod, can you for once let go of your pride and mate with our intended? "_

Sesshomaru could only part his perfectly shaped lips, to sigh in a agitated annoyance as he had been interrupted from his own thoughts as his inner demon started on about the whole mate subject yet again. Ever since he had first laid eyes upon Rin, he had been fighting a never ending war with himself to stay away from her at all costs. But all of that had came crashing down on him the moment that girl stepped into the class room. To make matters even worse, she was seated next to him and in all honesty it was near torture for Sesshomaru to always have to have her scent near him.. To always have her near him.

**" Silence Youkai! You have no say in my affairs.. Now go back to sleep and out of my way where you belong "**

_" No say?.. How dare you speak to me that way, I do have a say in everything that you do. No matter what Sesshomaru, I know what your thinking 24/7 and these past few weeks you have been thinking about her.. About our intended. You must claim her before anyone else does! She is OURS! She was made especially for us Sesshomaru... This is your fate whether you like it or not, with her in our grasp she could make us stronger.. Much stronger.."_

**" SILENCE YOUKAI! I will not fall to such inferiority just to mate with a human! This isn't fate, this is nothing but a goddamned nightmare. This human was not made for I, the great and powerful Sesshomaru.. I Sesshomaru will never be mated.. I don't need help from a pathetic human to help me gain power, now go away Youkai I tire of you.."**

_" You can run, but you can't run from your fate forever Sesshomaru... Remember that... "_

**" Go away Youkai.. "**

_" Whether you like it or not, fate has already begun it's game... "_

With a deep rumble within his chest, a low growl set from him as he walked over to his work area. Glancing at all his finished homework that was still laid out in a messy pile upon the desk. Sesshomaru was usually one for organizational skills, but his study was usually off-limits to any one. He kept papers laying around, because personally he thought that it made everything so much easier to find.

**" Thank goodness it is a weekend, I am free of her until Monday... Hnn, but I can't help but to think about what my youkai meant when it said '_fate has already begun it's game_'.. I best not question it for he won't give me the answer any ways.. Damn youkai "**

He glanced at his clock that was hung upon the wall, seeing that it was already 11:30pm he figured he should probably lay down and sleep the night away until dawn comes to start a new day. Especially when he is a busy man on the weekends, helping his father Inu Taisho with Takashi Corporations Inc. In long strides he would saunter to his bedroom, his lithe figure swaying in rhythm with his steps, light upon his feet Sesshomaru usually had the Takashi servants stare at him in complete awe. Normally Sesshomaru doesn't care for being stared at, but tonight all he wanted was her eyes upon him again. Subconsciously he wanted her to see him and only him, even if he didn't want to admit it to himself. He was falling for this human and he was falling fast. His inner demon knew that it wouldn't be long before Sesshomaru would hit the ground hard. Growling, he crawling into his bed as he stared up at the ceiling pondering many thoughts that he didn't want to think about, but he knew that he couldn't keep her off his mind for long..

**" Why did fate deal me such a horrible hand..? Why me... "**

Were his last words before he allowed the sandman to work his magic and drift him off to sleep. His nights were usually dreamless because he knew how to block out his dreams, but tonight he was just to worn out with fighting himself from fates desires. Tonight he would dream of her beautiful face, tonight only the thought of her plagued his mind.. But he didn't mind, no not one bit.

**_" Why are you still a stranger to me..? "_**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's P.O.V<strong>

It was a Sunday night and Rin had just came home from a long day at work. Like always only him was on her mind, she still never understood why she felt such a connection to him. But she did and that was all that she knew. Even though weeks had past by and she never did anything nor said anything to get her any closer to him, she still felt this strange attachment to Sesshomaru. But soon tomorrow would be Monday, a new start to a new week and it would be the day that she would finally get some answers. Well maybe at least try to get some answers, if anything she wasn't going to let Sesshomaru get away with out being interrogated by her. All day she had spent thinking about how she was going to bring up that topic to Sesshomaru who seemed emotionally shut off a good majority of the time.

" Getting him to speak to me may be a little harder than expected.. "

She'd say whilst packing her school bag full with finished homework and books.

" But tomorrow I am going to make him talk whether he likes it or not! "

As she was finished setting up things for tomorrow she heard her mother call for her downstairs. Huffing in agitation Rin tied her long mahogany tresses back into a pony tail as she made her way to the door. Her mother called out again, this time sounding a little more angrier than the last. This made Rin tip toe faster down the stairs to see why her mother had called for her. The second she had stepped foot into the living room she was bombarded with a huge wiff of spent alcohol, blinking softly she'd be greeted with the visage of her mother sitting on the recliner alone in and with all the lights off.

" You had called for me? "

Rin would say as she tossed her glance over the room, looking for any sight of her father. But alas, he was no where to be found. Standing by the hall she kept her eyes upon her mother waiting anxiously for a response.

"Come in my girl... Don't be afraid "

Her mother would announce as she gestured her right hand for her daughter to come into the living room. Rin couldn't see her mothers expression for the room was way to dark to even see anything.

_"Damned me and my human eyes"_

Rin thought while obeying her mothers gesture and walking into the living room, the second her bare feet stepped foot upon the living rooms carpeted flooring her mother stood from sitting with the liquor bottle in her left hand. Staggering a bit, as the woman tried walking in a straight line towards Rin, though no matter how hard she had tried, she failed miserably. Rin instantly ran towards her mother, and did her best to balance the woman upon her feet.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME! GET YOUR VILE HAND OFF OF ME YOU PATHETIC LITTLE SHIT "

Rin's mother raised her voice, as well as her hand to strike the side of the girls cheek. Taking a few steps back from her mother, Rin held the side of her face still trying to get used to the stinging sensation that reddened her cheek.

_"I hope this doesn't bruise... "_

" I'm... S-sorry mother. "

Rin went on apologizing to avoid being being struck again. Her mother stumbled past her to head up stairs, not acknowledging the apology that was set out before her. Rin was still standing motionless in the living room trying to put the shock of getting hit behind her. It didn't take much pep talk to regain her composer and soon she was standing up right again. Ignoring the pain that still licked at her cheek.

" CLEAN UP THE LIVING ROOM, I WANT THAT ROOM TO BE SO CLEAN I CAN EAT FOOD OFF OF IT, YOU FUCKING HEAR ME? YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING MISTAKE!"

Her mother shouted from up stairs, causing Rin to wince at the piercing sound of her mothers voice. She didn't cringe at the volume, but more of the pain she felt stab her heart when her mother called her such things. Sometimes she could convince herself that her mom never meant anything she said, that she was just drunk and that eventually it'll get better. But even Rin knew that eventually seemed to never be enough anymore.

" Yes'm "

Rin would say in her response, grateful for the moment she heard her mother's bedroom door slam shut. Rin didn't waste any time in running up stairs upon silent feet to gaze at herself in the mirror. Her reflection showed a bruise starting to swell her cheek, she immediately reached for a wash cloth and ran the cold water in the sink to damp the cloth. Mumbling about the bruise she brought the damp cloth to her cheek and flinched as a way of her body giving a reaction to the cold intrusion pressed against her cheek. She blinked away the tears that threatened to spill over, she knew she needed to be stronger than this. She knew she couldn't cry no matter how much it killed her on the inside. Growing up with abusive parents was hard, even harder knowing she wasn't good enough for her parents.. Or important enough to matter. These things usually tore away at Rin, though once she got her emotions back in order she walked back down stairs and began cleaning. Her teeth clenching in disgust at the all too toxic linger of alcohol. How she hated the stuff, but still she forced herself to clean the living room. Seconds turned into minutes, and minutes turned into a hour. Before she knew it, the time read 2:25AM.

"Well.. I'm finished, I might as well wash up and head to bed.. Figure out some way to hide this bruise... Ugh. I'll worry about that in the morning "

After washing up, Rin crawled into bed. The minute her head hit the pillow her mind was drowning in thoughts, thinking way to much was one of Rin's very few weaknesses and it was those certain thoughts that trigger the hidden pain inside of her. She felt the thread that held her together strain against the impact of the pain and very soon she found herself crying.

"How am I going to hide this bruise from Kagome and Sango?... What am I going to do.. "

Eventually she'll rid her mind of her thoughts and cry herself to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note;<strong>

**Thank you all for all positive reviews! :DDD**

**Next Chapter will be up soon, and drama will be the centre of attention... Bwahaha :D**

**Xoxo-**

**Rhay!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Something Personal..**

* * *

><p>Waking up was a little harder than usual this morning for Rin, the side of her face still throbbed with pain from last night's mishap. It was already 7:00am and she still had yet to get dressed, her eyes were still swollen from crying herself to sleep the night before. But than again, she didn't know why she cried.. Out of all the times her mother had hit her, wouldn't you think she would be used to it by now? Many a time she had thought so, but she just wasn't that strong any more... Rin had knew this, as time went on it had just gotten more difficult for her to cope.. When she was younger holding in her tears soon become a habit, but until recently... She very well knew every now and again she had to allow herself the free will to cry. Even if she hated it, she knew that it would help her heal emotionally...<p>

Finally getting up out of bed, she checked her cell phone and to her surprise.. No texts. None at all.. Sighing in a deep breath of disappointment, she tossed her cell upon her bed. This morning she wasn't going to bother with a shower, seeing that it was already late and she needed to hurry up and get dressed. Stripping down to her under wear, she re-dressed herself in deep blue skinny jeans, accompanied with a white thank top and black blazer over. Threading over to her dresser, she began applying her make-up, a layer at a time. The bruise was a tad more noticable this moring, which brought Rin to swear under her breath as she coated on the foundation over the imperfection that marred her face.

".. How am I going to hide this from everyone... "

She's say in an exasperated tone, looking at the clock that read 7:19AM. She was in no rush today... Hell if she was late, Rin didn't care. Given that this would be the only day that she would be late, not to mention she was well prepared for a tedious lecture from her teacher Mr. Oda for being late, but she knew this was well worth it. She needed to be sure no one will notice the bruise upon her face.

Finishing her make up, she went onto her hair. Placing her bangs to slant over to the side, in poor effort to mask the bruise. Looking back towards the clock it was now 7:33AM. Still in no rush, Rin very well knew that she would be walking too school today.. " So no high heels today! ' She'd say subconsciously, whilst settling for a pair of comfy ballet flats. Taking one last glance at herself in the mirror, her hair was perfect.. For once it actually turned out she thought blandly as she twirled her right index finger in one of the loose curls. Prancing over to her bed she picked up her phone and quickly text Kagome to tell her she would be running late today. Not waiting for an response, she tossed her over the shoulder school bag over her.. well shoulder and made her way down stairs. Walking past her parents room she was careful to be quiet when leaving, shutting the front door quietly behind her.

" It is.. 7:40... I should be there by 8:30... "

Sighing once more she began her walk, looking at the reply Kagome sent " Do you need a ride? I can come pick you up " Smiling softly, she thanked her for the offer but was quick to decline it for this morning was a day that Rin needed to herself. Well.. This morning any ways, but maybe soon... Rin will finally come clean to her two bestfriends about her life at home.. She just hoped that they would both understand why she kept it hidden for so long... She could only hope...

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru would turn his amber gaze to the clock that was over by the door every five minutes it seemed. It was already 8:55 and Rin had yet to walk through the door. She was running late this morning and something about that didn't sit too well with Sesshomaru. The desk that was beside him was empty.. A part of him felt empty, her scent was no longer on the desk which was probably washed away by the janitors cleaning the desks over the weekend. Almost like a nervous tick, he tapped his pencil against the already completed page of his assignment. His long silver hair flowed down his back and nearly pooled down upon the floor. Mr. Oda was pacing the room. Looking over the work that the student's completed.. Well... The demons any way, most of the humans were still working on the assignment. Pathetic.. He thought to himself as he tried his best to have his attention occupied by something else.<p>

" _You miss her don't you?_ "

A agitated groan was quick to follow as his Youkai had finally awoken. He just waved off his Youkai and went on ignoring it, Sesshomaru was in no way.. In the mood to deal with his Youkai and he wasn't going to give it the satisfaction in replying to his question which Sess very well knew would turn into more.. Questions.

" _You miss her.. I can smell the emptiness radiating off of you.._ "

" _**Go away Youkai**_ "

Sesshomaru's voice was deep in his response as he mindlessly threw his gaze to fix upon the window. Looking up at the clear sky that was free from being spotted by clouds.

" _You smell that?.. Tears... Our intended is here..._ "

Turning his head up, he sniffed the air.. His nostrils filled with the mixed scent of spent tears and freshly squeezed berries with a tinge of sunlight. His heart hammered hard within his chest, as an anger slowly built up inside of him. He fought his eyes from swirling red, slightly infuriated that his mate had been crying.. Someone made her cry...

" **_She has been crying, Youkai.._** "

The second Rin walked into the room, his eyes narrowed dead on her. Looking her over.. She looked nice today he would think but something else entirely caught his eye... In the blink of an eye Sesshomaru was standing right in front of her, causing Rin to jump back in her surprisement she looked up at him. Her head was slightly tilted to her left in desperate attempt to hide the bruised side of her facade.

" **Rin... I would like to talk to you out side of this classroom, or to be more clear... In private. Now.** "

His tone was more of an order than an question, but Rin complied any ways. Mr. Oda just sat at his desk, watching the two before going back to marking the students work. The moment they were outside, Sesshomaru closed the class room door behind him and in an instant went to Rins side whom was looking dumbfounded at the other.

" What do you need to talk about Sesshomaru? "

Shed ask him in an questioning tone whilst looking up at the other. A small growl was heard radiating from deep within the vocal cords of Sesshomaru's throat, taking one simple stride forward his Alpha instinct was fast to kick in as he cupped Rin's cheek.

" **I smell the bitter aroma of tears Rin.. Why have you been crying?** "

Sesshomaru wasn't going to beat around the bush with this, he was straight to the point and he only hoped that Rin would be honest with him.. Even though she had no right to be, but afterall.. She was Sesshomaru's intended.. Not that she knew her fate persay, but now was the time for Sesshomaru to be the Alpha and watch over her... Whether she liked it or not..

Blinking blankly, Rin just stared at him. Her eyes were wide in disbelief.

" You can smell my tears? "

Was her only response, though more like she just answered a question with another question. Absent mindedly she tried to waver him from the topic of her crying... She wasn't about to tell Sesshomaru the reason why she was crying.. She wanted too, this weird pull inside of her wanted to just curl up in his arms and cry. But she refused to let her guard down that easily, she couldn't tell him.. No, she wouldn't.. Hell why should she tell him when her best friends didn't even know what was going on.

**" I'm a demon Rin.. I can smell the scent of your emotions.. Now tell me, why have you been crying?** "

He stated one last time, as he brushed the hair away from her face and was shocked by what he saw..

**"... Where did you get that bruise, Rin? "**

An unfamilar anger fueled heavily within the pit of his stomach, his natural instinct to protect his female started to over whelm his senses.. On the inside he was at war with himself. He fought to keep himself composed and calm, though on the outside he seemed completely stoic.

Pulling back from Sesshomaru, Rin just looked at him.

" Who the hell do you think you are? I am ain't going to tell you just because... Just because you are merely curious! "

Rin didn't know why she had gotten so defensive, but she did. Her guard was up full time and the stone walls she built around her were coming back up. This time stronger than ever. The nerve this guy had! How could he ask something of her that was so personal? How dare he and he just expects her to tell him to boot? An idiotic puppy who is just curious.. That is all he is. Just curious! He doesn't care about what happened...

His facade was expressionless as he stared down at her. She just yelled at him.. Did she not know how sensitive a demons ears are? A dog demon none the less. Sighing heavily, he contained his voice from sounding harsh.. But still.. His voice lacked a lot of emotion as he spoke in his monotone voice that somehow.. Some way.. Always found a way to calm Rin..

" I am not asking you out of mere curiosity Mate, I Sesshomaru am asking you because as your Alpha it is my job to protect you... At all costs. "

Whilst he spoke, not once did his voice waver.. Or shake in any way. His amber eyes were locked upon her the whole time.. How the hell is he always so.. Put together? Was Rin's only thought and then it hit her. Right in the face.. Right in the gut.. Right in her heart.. Dead centre too.. Mate? Did he just say.. Mate?

" What are you talking about? As my Alpha? Your female?.. Mate? What? "

Rin wasn't to bright in demon history, given that she did look up a few things when she met Sesshomaru.. But all the things he had said had caught her off guard. Everything she knew about demons, including mating.. Vanished. Her mind was in shock to what she just heard and all she wanted was answers. Honest answers, straight forward answers, anything! Rin just needed answers.. And she needed them now.

Another sigh would drip from his lips, as he shook his head at the other. Sesshomaru had took Rin for a more.. Brighter girl, but sometimes she seemed to not be the sharpest tool in the shed. Taking his lean against the lockers behind him, he folded his arms over his chest and began explaining to her..

" **You are my female, I am your Alpha. You are my mate, I am your mate, simple as that. Nothing more to explain.. But I will say this farther since you.. Ain't quick to pick on many things. When you first saw me, have you ever felt... I don't know how to word this.. Have you ever felt a pull towards me? Like an.. Instant attraction and I am not speaking of sexual attraction. But emotional attraction?** "

Rin could only nod her head, she was afraid to speak.. She had read about this before.. But she wasn't completely sure if all of it was true and from what Sesshomaru was explaining.. All of this could very well change her life. For the good? For the better?.. Who knows...

" **Okay,... I felt the same for you, a pull towards you.. To a... Human.. Fate has chosen you for... Me. Hence why I can smell your emotions so.. Clearly so to speak. My demon is very territorial over what is ours and you my dear.. Were made for us.. I don't want to explain this to the full extent, not here any ways. But to be straight forward.. You are mine. No one else.. Can have you. I am your Alpha and you are MY female.** "

Rin read about this online.. So the facts were true, demons didn't get the chance to pick their mates. No.. Their mates were chosen for them, oh how cruel fate can be. In a way, Rin started to feel sorry for demons.. Unlike humans they didn't get the choice to choose whom they wanted to spend the rest of their lives with.

" So.. I am like your intended girlfriend? "

Was what Rin could muster up to speak, all of this mate stuff still hadn't set in and Rin didn't really want it too. Yeah.. Sure, Sesshomaru is a greek god, perfection at it's finest. But.. She barely knew him. Hell, she never even had a boyfriend yet and all of a sudden is being claimed!

" **In human terms.. Yes. But a demons bond with his mate goes much deeper than.. You're human bonds. But now.. Please stop avoiding the question I asked Rin.. Why were you crying and where did you get that bruise? Any one who causes my mate any pain will be punished... No one.. Will never hurt this Sesshomaru's intended** "

His eyes were starting to glow a faint tinge of red, the ruby colouring that started to show within his eyes lured Rin in. Beautiful.. was Rin's only thought. But his intended?... She was... his as he was hers.. Sighing in defeat she decided to just going along with this. She wasn't in any way.. Emotionally ready to fight with him and she very well knew that he would not leave her alone until she told him what exactly happened the night before. Taking her lean against the lockers as well, she avoided his gaze and kept her eyes down. Her hands were interlaced in front of her, she usually wasn't one for opening up to any one.. But Sesshomaru wasn't just any one.. He was hers and she was made for him.. In a way this whole mate thing made her feel.. Some what better and at ease too tell him what happened. The second she began her life long story.. Everything she held in came flowing out. Much like a river and she soon found tears skimming down her cheeks.

Everything that Sesshomaru had heard.. Angered him. His demon within became restless and wanted to hurt everyone that brought his mate such despair. He smelt her tears and stepping forward he engulfed within his embrace. He didn't know what compelled him to do so, but he held her to him.. Maybe it was his inner demon wanting to comfort her. He didn't know, all this mate stuff was just as new to him as it was for her.. Later tonight he was going to tell his father Inu Taisho and step-mother Iziayoi about Rin.. He planned on keeping her a secret a little while longer but all of these new feelings were really starting to freak him out.

" **I am here Rin.. As your Alpha, I will make sure that you are never hurt again.** "

"... Thank you Sesshomaru. But.. I am still new to all of this mate.. Stuff. I am con- "

" **No need to fret over it, Rin. I will explain it better to you when I get the chance. It is just right now is not the time nor place for that. You will get all the answers soon enough...** "

Releasing her from his hold, Rin made him promise to not harm her parents. Sesshomaru was never one to make promises, nor to ever break them.. But this one was something personal.. He may not harm them. But he would be damned if he didn't scare the living hell out of her parents first...

" **We should get back to class Rin.. Meet me in the school parking lot after school and I will explain everything that you want to know, but until then.. No talking of this.. Not to anyone.** "

Nodding some she ventured back into the class room with Sesshomaru not to far behind her. Sitting back in their desks.. Rin gave Sesshomaru her cell number just as he had asked of her and was fast to punch the number into his own cell and made quick note of it to text Rin as soon as she was out of his sight. Class would end soon.. and by the end of this day. Not only would his life be changed, but hers as well. She just didn't know how much of a change she was truly in for.. But than again.. Neither did he..

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note; I apologize to all my readers for not updating in a while! Real life had been hectic and I just couldn't find the time to write! But alas.. I stayed up all night just to do a quick chapter and update for you all! I will try harder to update on a regular basis! Much love<strong>

**xoxo- Rhay.**

**ps; I thank you all for the positive reviews!**

**Next chapter is going to be.. Quite interesting to say the least o_o; I AM SO PUMPED FOR NEXTY CHAPTER! [-]- Squeals -[-]**


End file.
